Sociopaths Can Feel Empathy
by CharlieIsLeTwat
Summary: Sociopaths Can Feel Empathy, also known as SCFE. The rain poured down on the boys revealing secrets and undiscovered love. Would that love be returned or would hearts be crushed? A modern-day AU of Ciel and Alois' love for each other
1. Chapter 1: No Choice

It was raining, not the typical small droplets of rain where girls would squeal and put their bags over their heads but the full-on thunderstorm type of rain. Of course, that didn't prevent a certain two boys and a butler from being outside. One of the boys would be described as slightly psychotic with pale blonde hair and brilliant sky blue eyes. At age 14 he was already quite the looker. On the other end of the spectrum, there was a short angry-looking boy. his hair was an odd shade of blue that didn't quite make sense.

One of his eyes were also blue but in contrast to sky blue, his eyes were as dark as the deep sea. With an undertone of malice and slight hatred, the so-called bluenette looked at the blonde boy across from him. The atmosphere in the air was filled with so much tension that for any normal human it would be hard to breathe. Alas, they were not normal. There was one more person here, however. A tall maroon-eyed male. His hair was as dark as the night sky that hovered above them. He simply stood and watched the scene play out before him.

The blonde glared at the other boy until he finally decided to speak. "What do you want with me, Ciel Phantomhive?"  
"Shouldn't that be obvious by now, Alois Trancy, or should I say, Jim Macken?" The boy named Ciel coldly replied with a smirk playing on his lips. Alois' eyes widened at that sudden statement.  
"How do you know about that?!" Alois immediately demanded, if he wasn't on guard before, he certainly was now.

How did the Phantomhive know about this? A million racing thoughts rushed through his brain. How? he hadn't revealed it so how? His long-dead demon butler and his useless maid were the only ones to know so how did he receive this information?  
"You act as though I wouldn't have had the thought to do a background check on you. If you know the right resources you can find out practically anything." The Phantomhive calmly explained.  
"I should have known, you little brat..." Alois sneered scornfully.

The Phantomhive boy simply smirked. How could he be called the Queens guard dog and not be able to do such a thing as a simple background search? There were some details he was still not fully aware of but, if he could trick Alois into thinking he knew everything he could work this to his advantage.


	2. Chapter 2: Taking Advice

Alois scowled at the boy he deemed to be stronger than him (mentally of course). "What do you propose?" he asked the shorter of the two. Being in this pitiful position was quite humiliating seeing, as he had no other choice but to submit to Ciel.

"Let's make a wager. You can live with me in my home on a few conditions. After all, you don't want to die out here do you?" Ciel stated in a matter of fact tone. He knew he was right; the Trancy manor was not something the blonde-haired boy could return to. Not when the lasting memories still haunted him and quaked his very soul.

"Fine, I accept your terms. What are these conditions if I may ask?" Alois sighed in defeat. Even if he had no choice, it still felt like he was giving up and that was something he could not stand for. He detested feeling like the damsel in distress needing someone to constantly save him. Unfortunately, that had been his entire life, constantly being saved and having to be protected by those stronger than him. Even his little brother whom he was supposed to protect had granted the wish he so very wanted; at a grave cost.

"One, you will not leave the manor without permission. Two, you will not be seen by any unsuspecting guest who is not aware of your presence and three. You will not reveal any secrets found in the manor." The bluenette calmly explained. He was not quite aware of the racing thoughts coursing through the blonde's brain. Actually, now that he thought about it, he was not quite sure why he decided to take Alois in. He figured he just wanted another pawn to control.

Pawns were often killed or replaced so it did not hurt to have a few spare. That and Alois would be a very useful pawn. He had the title of a noble and the title of being the Queen's spider. Ah yes, he remembered now. His specialty was disposing of evidence was it not? It was questionable whether he had his old butler do that task for him or not. He was not even entirely sure that Alois had received a proper education.

He seemed to have so much spare time on his hands so it could be assumed he did not bother to study. As well as that, he was not exactly born a noble so it could be assumed he had never been educated. Would he have to have Sebastian teach the boy how to read? He did not know but then again he did not know that much about him if he considered it. He knew the basic gist of his past but that was it. Why had he bothered to offer to take in such a troublesome menace?

He was not exactly experienced in this kind of thing, after all, it was not him who had suggested it. It was that demon Sebastian; of course, Ciel had foolishly took his advice and was now going to be stuck with this blonde ball of trouble.


	3. Chapter 3: Teenage Rebellion

After Alois had fully agreed to his simple terms he simply told Sebastian that they were going to head into the car. They walked in awkward silence to the black Rolls Royce. It had tinted windows so nobody could look in and it was also white on the inside. It was made of comfortable leather. It was quite spacious considering the huge cost. Throughout the entire ride back to Ciel's manor there was a looming silence that neither boys refused to break. Not even the butler himself dared to break it, he knew it would only bring him backlash. the boys even went as far as not daring to look at each other! The tension was immense. The landscape of the countryside passed them by mile by mile as the journey was quite long.

About three dreadful hours filled with awkward tension and teenage rebellion in the form of refusing to look at each other they finally arrived at the grand-looking manor. The blonde let out a small sigh of relief of finally ending that slight torture. Unlike Ciel who waited for Sebastian to open the door for him, Alois simply opened the door himself and walked out. Obviously, he closed the door with a loud slam, Sebastian visibly cringed at that hoping Alois hadn't scratched the immensely expensive car. Without a word the shorter of to two walked towards the door of his manor, clearly expecting Alois to just follow him. He, of course, did, after all, he didn't have much of a choice did he, considering the situation he was presently in? It was either this or go back to that nightmare of a terror house.

Ciel, once again waiting until Sebastian had opened the door to walk into the manor. Alois, being the rebellious teen he was rolled his eyes and walked in. "Sebastian, take Alois to the main living room while I arrange some important measures. Don't let him break anything either." The bluenette commanded to the raven.  
"I don't need someone to babysit me!" Alois complained.  
"Really? Because you seem to be acting like quite the child to me." Ciel immediately retorted.  
"And this is coming from the person about as small as a child?" The blonde snapped back. The other boy simply scoffed and walked off. "Tch, coward."

"Allow me to escort you to the main living room, Lord Trancy." Sebastian said with a fake smile. Alois knew it was fake, he was a mastermind at reading and faking emotions. He was the type of person who could lure someone in with his sweet words of fake promises and then snap them in half without a care in the world. He loved to play with peoples emotions and see how far he could go until they broke. It was like a game to him, a sick, twisted game.  
"Go ahead," Alois replied with a bored expression. Sebastian then led him to the main living room where he told him to take a seat and wait while he prepared some tea. The blonde menace sat down on one of the many comfortable chairs. He sat there and pondered this and that until his mind touched the subject of how it had come to this. Him of all people having to submit to the Phantomhive? Outrageous! But, nevertheless, this is what it had finally come down to. In his opinion it was ridiculous. This wasn't what he had planned for himself. He was meant to be the rebellious one who would never give up! But, here he was defeated by his own personal enemy. This situation couldn't get any worse.


End file.
